


Unfiltered

by NoleAndTea



Category: Better Luck Tomorrow (2002), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoleAndTea/pseuds/NoleAndTea
Summary: (AU) Han and Gisele, and mostly Sex, a series
Relationships: Gisele Harabo/Han Lue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1: The Other Side

**Published November 14, 2019**

**“Unfiltered”**

**Summary:**

**(AU) Han and Gisele, and mostly Sex, a series**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**....**

**Chapter 1: The Other Side**

Gisele’s sure she’s been called a prude, but the people important to her respected her decisions and that’s all that mattered to her. She wouldn’t give into peer pressure, but she wasn’t waiting until marriage either. And at twenty years old she felt that if she happens to have a one night stand at some point she was okay with that too.

Han was much older than her but he’s always treated her as an equal, but when it came to sex though, she was intimidated. He was experienced, with a reputation for being both a ladies’ man, and devoted boyfriend when he was in a relationship. And she hadn’t gone any further than oral.

Being with Han though made her want her first time to be with someone special, but also made her wish he made a move the first night and if she wasn’t enough he’d move on and so would she. Now she was falling hard for him and he’s been nothing but patient and kind, especially after the first time she stopped them when he did make his move.

At the moment Han and Gisele were on Han’s sofa kissing as a movie played on TV. Gisele moans, moving to straddle Han as the kiss deepens. He’s hardening as she rubs herself into him, eventually grinding into him in a rhythm. Han slips his hand under her tank top, massaging her breast over her bra.

“Ooh,” Gisele moans, “Take it off.”

Han complies, removing her tank and then bra, staring in awe before kissing her stomach lightly, fingers rubbing her nipples, teasing until they are as hard as he is.

She cries out in pleasure as he takes one in his mouth, his sucking alternating with licks. Her hands grab at the back of his head as she continues to grind against his delicious hardness. The pleasure building was incredible but not enough this time.

“Han. Han. Stop.”

“You okay?” Han immediately asks.

“I want to,” Gisele’s grabs his bulge, then unzips his pants, “I’m ready.”

“You trust me?” Han speaks softly, staring back at Gisele.

“There’s no one else I want to be my first,” Gisele replies sweetly, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Han responds with a tender kiss, “I’m going to make you feel good.”

“You always do,” Gisele smiles.

“Let’s go to my bed. More comfortable,” Han takes Gisele’s hand.

Han dims the light and puts on some mood music as Gisele sits at the foot of his bed and stares at him in anticipation.

“Hey,” Han leans down to kiss Gisele thoroughly.

The kiss turns hungry, their tongues mingling as they both moan.

“We can stop anytime you want,” Han assures, cupping Gisele’s face and gazing into her eyes.

“I want you,” Gisele rubs Han’s back, kissing him again, “I need you so much it hurts.”

Han kisses her temple as a satisfying sigh escapes his lips.

Gisele’s hands go under his v-neck massaging his abs, Han helps her remove it. Their naked chests are flush together, both reveling in the contact.

Han kisses Gisele on the cheek then lips before venturing on. His feather-light kisses trail down her neck and to her breasts continuing where they left off on the couch, taking a nipple into his mouth. His hand massages the other in slow torture, switching back and forth between breasts.

She’s bucking into him again, and before long his lips go down further, tonguing her belly button as his fingers trace the hem of her panties, his lips feeling the dampness in a light kiss. He looks up at her and she nods. Han glides the material down her legs slowly.

He parts her legs, kissing up slowly. He buries his head briefly at the juncture of her thighs as he takes a moment before continuing. His finger makes contact with her core and she whimpers. Han continues rubbing, entering her slowly with one finger. She was so tight.

Her pleasure increases as his tongue joins in flicking at her clit, “Han. Oh God!”

His finger and mouth work together to please her, two, three, and then four fingers deep. She was so wet and he needed her to be for what was to come. They’ve gone this far before, but no further. He hooks her leg over his shoulder and she clings on to the bed sheets, thrashing her whole frame.

She was so close. She could feel it. The build-up was amazing as his fingers curved to hit her g-spot over and over. His mouth joined in to suckle her clit and that was it, her orgasm hitting her unlike any she’s had before as she screams his name.

Han continues to lick her juices as her spasms continue, the aftershocks leaving her hazy.

Her eyes flash open again when his lips reach back to hers, whispering, “Take your time.”

Gisele’s hands go straight to his bulge. Han twitches as Gisele lowers his boxer shorts and his cock springs out. She thinks he’s never felt huger than he has now when he was close to being inside her, maybe seven or eight inches at the moment and very thick around. She wonders if he’ll grow any bigger as she continues to stroke, her experience before him involved rushed fumbling in the dark and another who stopped when she said she wasn’t going to have sex.

When she touches his tip Han groans even louder, his fingertips reaching for her hair. She kisses his shaft, taking a turn at massaging his balls. She continues until she felt ready, first licking his head, and then suckling it. She takes him in her mouth closing her eyes briefly to take in the feeling.

When she looks up at Han, the absolute pleasure she sees him in is what makes her keep going. She continues to take his length deeper, her reflexes choking.

“Gisele. You. Don’t…have to,” Han says. He’s never been that deep inside her before and he could still wait.

Gisele soldiers on wanting to hear him moan again. She goes a little slower this time, bobbing a few inches, and stroking the rest with her hands. She eventually takes more, nearing the hilt until she starts bobbing again.

“Babe, you feel so good.” Han moans, close to cumming, “I want to feel you. I want you to feel me inside you when I come.”

Gisele stops and stands up again.

Han caresses Gisele’s face, “you deserve that and so much more.”

Gisele moves nervously as if she finally realizes she’s naked in front Han.

“You are so beautiful,” he moves her hair to kiss her neck, lacing their fingers together to calm her. He lowers her to the pillow looking into her eyes as he asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Gisele nods, looping her arm around his shoulders as they kiss, tongues clashing in urgency.

Han starts fingering Gisele again, the surprise making her arch into his touch. Han stops and Gisele groans, nails digging in his back.

“Protection,” Han reaches for a condom in his night stand.

“Let me. Please?” Gisele asks, already taking the foil package.

Han rubs the small of her back as she opens the wrapper and slides the condom onto his rock hard length.

She wanted this because he made her feel safe and wanted. She could see the love and lust in his eyes as they move towards the bed again.

His fingers stroke her and rub her pussy lips, then returns to her center, searching for her g-spot again, curving them as he goes in and out.

“I want. You inside.”

“Soon, Babe,” Han stretches her opening with his fingers, “It’ll feel better if I get you wetter.”

“Huh, huh. Huh.”

Han takes his fingers to his lips to taste her, then kisses her before he speaks again, “I’m going to go inside you now. I’ll go slow. First time hurts, but hang on and it will get better. But if you want to stop I’ll stop.”

“I trust you,” Gisele rubs the back of Han’s neck.

Han lines up his tip to her opening, rubbing against her folds, and then finally entering her slowly.

He stares into her eyes as he goes in an inch then two, pulling back a little then going halfway in.

Gisele gasps in pain, managing a “Keep. Going.”

Han kisses her again going for slow thrusts as Gisele moans in pain and pleasure.

“AAAH.”

Han thrusts to the hilt and stills letting Gisele adjust to being stretched.

“Go. Oh,” Gisele pants.

Han starts slow letting Gisele get used to the rhythm. She feels it instinctively moving with him, the pain now a pleasurable throbbing.

“HAN! FUCK!”

“You feel so good, Gisele.”

“Oh God. How—how-how can this feel. This. Uh. Good?”

Han lifts Gisele’s leg over his lower back and the new angle makes her nails dig into his back. He increases his pace steadily, pulling her closer and kissing her lips again, getting sloppy when the pleasure overwhelms him. He licks he’s fingers and takes it to her clit, the combined stimulation getting her closer to the edge.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head as he pounds into her. The exquisite pleasure was like nothing Gisele had ever felt before.

“Come for me, Babe,” Han strains as he groans, “I got you.”

Gisele felt dizzying. She wanted to come but she didn’t want this feeling to ever end. She couldn’t believe how deep Han was inside her. She kept on scratching his back as she moved with him. Soon her body convulses as she comes, the sensation sending her writhing.

“Han! Oh. Han! Ahhh!”

Her spasm continues until she is aware of how she’s milking Han’s cock with her warmth. He was still hard and her sensitive walls ached for more.

It was unbelievable seeing her in such pleasure. Han didn’t have long to enjoy it, close to the edge himself. He moved her on her side, searching for a new angle. He was going slow and deep again.

“MMmh,” Gisele moaned in recognition of the new position, this pace and position definitely felt like it would last forever as Gisele closed her eyes.

Soon her eyes dart open as she felt the familiar knot in her stomach. She suddenly had the desire to look where their bodies, met and it turned her on even more.

Han didn’t know how he was holding out for as long as he did. He lost it when he saw her fingers creep past her hairs and to her clit. He started thrusting then. Just pounding until he couldn’t take it, coming undone as his cum shot into the condom.

“GISELE! UUUH!”

She continues her ministrations and cums again as he finishes.

He rubs he arms as they calm down, Gisele buried at the crook of his neck.

Gisele groans as Han slowly pulls out of her.

He goes to discard the condom and returns with a wet and dry towel to help her clean up.

They kiss tenderly.

“You okay?” Han rubs the small of her back.

“That was amazing,” Gisele says shyly.

“You make me want to be,” Han grins.

“I’ll be better if we practice,” Gisele grins too.

“You do like to practice,” Han teases.

“How soon again?” Gisele kisses Han, hands rubbing his abs and dangerously close to his crotch.

“We have,” Han kisses her back, “All the time we need.”

They made love twice again that night.

Gisele woke up feeling better than ever. She groans when she stretches out, feeling sore. They went all night last night. Han was such an amazing lover from what she could tell, she didn’t have anything to compare it to, but he made her feel amazing and safe. She reaches for the Tylenol taking two. Han stirred as she slipped back under the sheets.

Han pulls her towards him, smile goofy.

“Hi,” Gisele curls herself into him.

“Morning,” Han went for a kiss.

Gisele felt his morning wood on her thigh and groaned.

“I want to try on top,” Gisele murmurs perhaps shyer now that the sun was streaming through the curtains, seeing each other in a brighter view.

Han cups her mound and groans himself, sitting up, reaching for protection and gliding the rubber on, she straddles him then.

“Get. You ready,” Han’s hands return to her center, she was already wet and he groans again, “How long have you been wet?”

“Months,” Gisele answers, “for you.”

Her response almost made him come right then, “You want this,” he surged up, his tip making contact with her sex.

“I want you.”

“A little wider,” Han says softly, inserting the tip inside Gisele.

They moved slowly together inch by inch until Gisele unexpectedly plunges down hard on him.

She yelps in pain and Han rubs her shoulders.

“We’re just starting sweetheart, little slower next time.”

She winces when she tries to get off of him, “Han?”

“And you’re probably sore from last night,” Han wraps himself protectively around her again, “Trust me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to touch you, and hopefully you’ll be wet enough and it won’t hurt when I pull out.”

Gisele nods.

Han lick his fingers and starts massaging Gisele’s clit, whispering assurances in her ears.

Soon Gisele is moaning again but in pleasure as Han finally pulls out.

“I want your mouth,” Gisele shivers, laying back and spreading herself, reaching for Han’s head.

Han obliges, being extremely gentle until Gisele prods him, trapping his head with her arms and legs.

…

MONTHS BEFORE

Gisele was dropping off her cousin Lila to pick up Lila’s car at a body shop. The garage shop was located at a warehouse that was half full with mostly sports cars and a few motorcycles.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” an Asian man’s voice says softly.

The man was in a well-worn uniform with H. Lue on his nametag, his black hair nearly shoulder length. Lila introduced them and then he explained the modifications and fixes as Gisele also listened in.

“I need to finish the forms,” Lila informs Gisele after examining her car.

The two entered the office, so Gisele started to look around, particularly interested in a vintage motorcycle.

Minutes later the Asian man, Han, exited the office, approaching Gisele.

“Looking to buy?”

“Are you selling this one?”

“No. But I have a few other models coming in soon.”

“I have one, but it’s on the other side of the world right now,” Gisele says longingly.

Gisele was in Los Angeles after serving her time in the Israeli army. She considered extending her stay in the army, or university in Israel, but ended up in Los Angeles where her cousin moved to when she was six.

“If you get it here then I can help you out if it ever needs fixing. Or you can always get another,” the man grins.

“These are all your cars?”

“Most of them.”

“Not the real flashy ones?” Gisele tests, observing a red EVO.

“What’s flashy to you?” Han asks, “Is two colors too much? Or you want all white or black?”

Gisele smiles, and then they are interrupted.

“All set Gisele,” Cousin Lila yells from the office, “Meet you outside.”

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, but Gisele found herself far from the office room, exploring Han’s garage. They started walking back.

“It was nice to meet you,” Gisele says sweetly.

“Nice meeting you too,” Han replies coolly, “Come by if you have car trouble. Or want another motorcycle.”

“There’s only one that I want,” Gisele states, then walking to her car, her combat boots echoing in the empty warehouse.

About two weeks passed when Han last saw Gisele and he was still thinking about her. He usually ran into her cousin Lila at the bubble tea shop in the neighborhood, but no such luck since and he was currently preoccupied with getting his cousin’s car ready for a street race.

Then it was race day, he arrived late so he stood at the back of the crowd.

At the finish line Han witnesses one of the smoothest auto drifts he’s ever seen. Long and near perfect as it glided.

It was Lila’s car, but not Lila who stepped out if it but Gisele, who looked surprised but ecstatic as she received praise and congratulations from the crowd and racers. 

Han wanted to talk to Gisele but his sulking cousin whined, wanting to lick his wounds.

“Are you going to the after party?” Han manages to ask Gisele.

“We’re going to stop by.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Gisele nods watching him walk away.

Gisele hadn’t planned on going to the after party, having attended a few already and wanting a change in scenery, but she really wanted to see Han again.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chance to explore younger and slightly naïve/innocent Gisele. We don’t talk about how slightly haunted F4 Gisele seems to be do we? (And don’t get me started on how jaded F1 Mia is since I started studying their characters closely)
> 
> I hope you find this within her character and not out of character.
> 
> Sung Kang and Gal Gadot are 13 years apart in age, but I think the beauty of the Han/Gisele relationship is that it never really seems that way, the mutual respect they have for each other is the best. Han could be 33 years old, which is about the actor’s age during Tokyo Drift.  
And Kang played a high schooler who was 18-19 or no older than 20 going on 21 in Better Luck Tomorrow when he was like 28, so I’m okay with the age gap.
> 
> I have three rough chapters right now so look for those soon.
> 
> I might add this to my other fic, “Let’s Go, I’ll Drive” if it ends up being less than ten chapters or something and rounds the chapters in that to 40, 45, etc. OR NOT IF THIS IS TOO MATURE?


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Day

Published on January 21, 2020

**Chapter 2: A Bad Day **

Han was having a shitty day. Everything seemed to go wrong at work. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed. The lights were on in his apartment and he thinks of course he left them on all day, perhaps the gas stove as well, sighing in annoyance.

But he didn’t. His girlfriend Gisele had come over.

“Just what I needed,” Han breathes her in when she greet him at the door.

“You seemed out of it at lunch,” she hugs him tighter, “I ordered pizza.”

“I need that too.”

Han takes a quick shower as they wait for the food to arrive.

Gisele’s already chowing down when Han steps out of the shower.

Han joins her and they eat in silence, watching one of Gisele’s Korean dramas.

“You want to talk about it?” Gisele asks after he throws away the pizza box, sitting back down on the couch.

“No,” he answers quietly, intending to give her a quick kiss goodnight, but ends it in a searing kiss.

“I’ll make you feel better,” Gisele crawls into Han’s lap, palms his face and gives him a sensual kiss.

Han pulls her closer as she runs her lips over his neck and up to his earlobe for a nibble. Gisele feels his bulge growing, grinding down slowly as Han drags his mouth over her exposed cleavage making Gisele cradle the back of his head.

“I need to be inside you,” Han says huskily, “Right here.”

Gisele gets down on her knees grazing her lips over the bulge in his sweatpants before removing it completely. She’s very gentle stroking slowly and licking, kissing, and suckling, but he needs more. He grips the back of her head, tugging her hair so she’d look at him.

“Take my cock in your beautiful mouth and suck,” Han growls.

Gisele could see the fire in his eyes and she complies, taking his rock hard cock inch by inch, relaxing her throat.

Han rubs her scalp in encouragement. Han was in heaven as he tries to go slow as she got used to him only so far inside her.

“You’re amazing, Babe.”

She slides her lips along him slowly, not wanting him to slip out.

In a snap Han shoves her forward and pistons his hips, gagging Gisele.

Suddenly Han stops and cums, spurting into Gisele’s mouth and she tries her best to swallow.

Gisele sits back on Han’s lap, giving feather light kisses wherever she can.

“You okay?” Han rubs Gisele’s throat. They had never been that rough before.

Gisele nods, meeting Han’s eyes with a reassuring smile, “I’m not done yet,” she rubs the back of his neck, another kiss to his lips, “whenever you’re ready.”

“Mmmh,” Han’s palm trail up Gisele’s thigh rubbing until Gisele moves to remove them, straddling him in the process.

Han dips into her core and the wetness makes him ache for her more, fingering her more rapidly than usual. He was hard again and he had to have her now, ripping her panties as she started to buck on his fingers.

“Uuuh,” Gisele whimpers on the verge of release when Han stopped to put on a condom.

She straddles him again, lowering herself onto his shaft, Han takes Gisele by the waist as she bounces up and down on him.

“Ahh. Ahh. I need that,” Han moans, “I need you.”

He wanted to fill her, feel her surround him, trying to sit as still as he could for a just a moment. 

He couldn’t be still for long, bucking up to meet her thrusts.

“Take me,” Gisele repeats, “Take me. I’m…here.”

“Ohh. Yes. Yes, right. There,” Han couldn’t control himself, pulling Gisele down on him.

“Han!” Gisele gasped, the once soft caress of her fingers now digging into the back of his head.

Han stills Gisele’s hips, thrusting into her slower but incredibly harder a few times, cumming again.

Gisele shuddered at the feel of Han’s release, her release following his.

They were both panting, foreheads resting against each other as they came down.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Few Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on June 3, 2020
> 
> I’m going to be hopping around the timeline so I don’t overthink like I sort of did after chapter 2 when I said I’d be chill with this fic compared with my other fic which can he too convoluted. So every chapter should be standalone or have context within it if it is more connected to another chapter.
> 
> I have up to two more chapters written to be edited, unlike the last time I kind of promised more when it was mere outlines—and I have a handful of kudos now so I feel like at least a few people might come back.
> 
> I might publish Chapter 4 at the end of the week if I feel like I just need to get it out there before overthinking it. Definitely by next week, and leave a comment to HOUND ME TO DO IT if it gets to Thursday June 10th and I haven’t.
> 
> Leave your comments and critiques if you must.

**Chapter 3: The First Few Dates**

**I. The First Date**

“Did you like the film?” Han held onto Gisele’s coat as they wait for a table at the restaurant.

It was their first date, so they agreed on dinner and a movie. They talked at the post streetrace party the week before, but mostly in a group and about nothing too deep.

“It was okay, decent action, enough funny parts,” Gisele answers, then sweetly, “I didn’t come for the movie.”

Han blushes, “If you want to enjoy a familiar movie I know a place that plays old films. It’s outside and people picnic and we can even talk during.”

“You have plans,” Gisele replies, also blushing, “Let’s see how this one goes.”

Both chuckle and then are led to a table by the hostess.

“What can I start you off with to drink?” The waitress asks.

“I’ll have the sparkling water,” Gisele replies, “Thank you.”

“Whiskey on the rocks, and thank you.”

“This all looks good,” Gisele says looking at the menu.

“This is one of my favorite places,” Han replies, “Do you want to share a few appetizers to start? You pick one and I pick one?”

“Sounds good.”

They order and then snack on bread and butter as they wait for their food.

“Worst first date?” Gisele asks.

Han thinks, chewing on a spinach puff, “Her ex showed up with a date, and sat right behind us. And it turns out she was stalking him.”

“Ouch,” Gisele snickers.

“And the worst part,” Han chuckles, “_she _was the one to end the date early, not me.”

“For me. This guy kept going to the bathroom. Very jittery,” Gisele continues volume lowered, “So I thought drugs. And we were on a drinking date so I made an excuse to move the date to a walk. So we start walking and then he just vomits all over me. And he says he stayed up all night with his boys, forgot about our date so he drank five cups of coffee right before.”

“That’s his loss,” Han smiles, “Sometimes you wonder why people date at all…and then someone like you comes along.”

“I think we’ll make it to dessert,” Gisele grins.

They didn’t talk as much during their main course as they were hungrier than they realized.

“This cheesecake _is_ really good,” Gisele confirms, “I’ll have to try the strawberry one next time.”

Han nods as he eats his pistachio gelato, watching her crack into the chocolate truffle atop her dessert. 

“So are you one of those chocolate _or _vanilla people?”

“Is caramel part of vanilla? It’s sweet and vanilla sometimes.”

“Huh,” Han contemplates, “I love dulce de leche...”

Han walks Gisele to her door after dinner.

“Can I call you?”

“I will if you won’t,” Gisele smiles, “I had a great time.”

“I had a wonderful time, too,” Han leans in for a kiss as he places his arm around her waist.

Gisele tilts forward joining their lips together and wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

They pull apart looking into each other’s eyes for a moment until Han speaks again.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

…

**II. The Second Date**

Gisele picked out their second date, selecting to play miniature golf.

“Did you want to see how competitive I can get?” Han teases midway through the date.

He’d played mini golf growing up but he can’t recall the last time he played a round.

“See what makes you tick?” Gisele answers missing another shot through a windmill, “And I see it on the TV and movies all the time. It looks like fun.”

“I don’t sweat the small things anymore,” Han answers also missing his mark.

“They say you don’t really race anymore.”

“You want to see me drive?” Han stops at his turn, moving closer to Gisele and then impossibly closer to whisper, “How do you think I drive?”

“Smooth,” Gisele bites her lip as Han captures it with his.

The kiss deepens and Gisele moans when Han runs his fingers through her hair.

“Eww!”

“Cooties!”

The voices of two children call out.

Han and Gisele chuckle as they try to look presentable.

“They don’t show you that part on TV,” Han sighs, “You want to get out of here?”

There was talk of Han showing Gisele how he drove, but the pair ended up on the couch at Han’s garage talking and making out the rest of the evening.

“I don’t want this date to end,” Gisele says at her front door at the end of the night.

“I have a lot to live up to on our next date then?” Han says before kissing Gisele again.

“I don’t want to wait a whole week to see you again. You want to meet for lunch or early dinner on Tuesday or Wednesday?”

“Wednesday,” Gisele detangles her fingers from his hair, “I’ll see you soon.”

And she kisses him again.

“Goodnight.”

“I can’t wait,” Han breathes out, not bothering to straighten his hair as he gives her a kiss on the cheek, “Night.”

…

**III. Lunch Date **

“Hey,” Han grins when he sees Gisele by his garage office.

“Hi,” Gisele kisses him hello.

“I’m going to change real quickly.”

“But you look so cute in your work shirt,” Gisele tells him.

“And I thought you were in it for the money,” Han ribs before kissing Gisele again and then shutting his office door.

They went to the Thai restaurant a few blocks down, sharing a green curry and drunken noodles.

“How are things at the bakery?”

Gisele was working at one of the bakeries that her Cousin Lila’s family ran.

“I think my…inner…internal clock has finally adjusted to the early morning and the time difference from Israel to here. And I like it for now.”

“That’s good.”

They talked about other things that came out of work so far that week and other random stuff before Han had to go back to work.

…

**IV. The Third and Fourth Dates**

Han and Gisele’s next date was at an art show of one of Han’s friends. By their next date it had been over a month since the first date and Gisele planned a picnic for the two of them on the roof above the bakery and apartment complex.

“Is it weird not being able to legally drink over here?” Han asks as Gisele opens a bottle of white wine, “Because I felt like I needed that whiskey on our first date.”

“I think talking at the streetrace party before helped. I had a few then and by the time we had dinner you didn’t feel like…in a way a blind date.”  
  


Han reaches for the last strawberry, offering a bite to Gisele before finishing the rest of it.

“I really like you,” Han whispers as he sets down his wine glass to snuggle closer to Gisele on the picnic blanket, kissing her shoulder blade then her neck, “And just being around you.”

“I really like you too,” Gisele sets her glass down, turning to palm his face and saying between kisses, “being around you, and kissing you.”

The kiss deepens and Han groans, pulling Gisele on top of him. She moans feeling his bulge harden on her thigh, and moves against him. The friction was driving him wild. She felt a rush between her legs.

One of Han’s hands moved to her hips, perhaps to steady her he wasn’t sure, but then it went up under dress and he felt her body stiffen as he was about to enter her core.

“I…I…” Gisele moves from atop Han.

“We don’t have to…” Han catches his breath, “We can take it slow.”

“I’ve fooled around,” Gisele gets quieter, “but I’ve never slept with anyone before.”

“Oh,” Han was processing all this while trying to calm his erection.

“I never had a boyfriend long at the age where you start _that _because we moved around a lot...even if I did there was always diplomatic security around.”

Gisele straightens out her hair as she continues, looking briefly at Han and then at anything but him.

“And I went straight to the army at eighteen and I fell for this guy. He was getting over a divorce-married too young, and we were being professional in our unit…and by the time—we had this connection as soldiers and we couldn’t cross that line and whatever we could have had passed us by.”

“You think you still…have feelings for him?”

“All I know is I have feelings for you,” Gisele answers, hand on her forehead, “and I’ve heard how you can be with other women. And then I invite you here alone with pillows and blankets.”

“Is this about me in New York?”

Han was taking a trip to New York for a car show and also a vacation, about a month long trip with the drive from Los Angeles.

“I guess there’s a point when you’re dating when it gets to this part. If we want to be exclusive,” Han places his hand over Gisele’s, “I don’t want to be with anyone else but you and I haven’t since we started seeing each other. And if you have that’s your business, but I just want you to know where I am.”

“I was but not anymore. It was one date,” Gisele replies, “I only want to see you and I don’t know when I’ll be ready to go further…and that’s where I’m at.”

“We won’t do anything you don’t want,” Han reassures.

Gisele moves to curl into Han who holds her delicately, kissing the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot day at Han's garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on June 10, 2020
> 
> An homage to and influenced by the Dom/Letty scene in The Fast and the Furious
> 
> The current plan is to post every two weeks until the end of August.
> 
> A friendly reminder that this has a time-hopping timeline, but the chapters before they have sex are relatively in order, starting with the end “flashback” of when they first meet in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 4: Hot**

“Wow, I think I get it now,” Han eyes Gisele in one of his work shirts as she exited the bathroom of his garage, “Very sexy.”

Gisele was at Han’s garage on a closed day starting on an overhaul of a car she was set to race as soon as she could. She was eager to learn and wanted to tackle this project with the help of her boyfriend.

“Work first, play later,” Gisele teases, pushing Han away from her playfully.

Han laughs, popping another chip into his mouth.

The heat swelters as the day passes.

“A good start,” Han says wiping sweat from his forehead, “Maybe too hot to continue.”

Gisele nods taking a gulp of the water and exhaling as she watches Han’s do the same. He was down to khaki shorts and a tank and Gisele couldn’t help but admire his frame.

Gisele takes off her work shirt, stepping closer to the mini fan next to Han as he stares at the undershirt clinging to her and exhales again.

“You wanna play now?” Han pulls Gisele by the waist and kisses her ear after his words.

“Not too hot for that?” Gisele licks her lips.

“We’ll have to see what it’s like for you.”

Gisele clings to his shirt then as he kisses her.

“What do you like so far?” Han’s hands enter her shorts, sucking on her salty neck, “Hands on the car as I take you from behind? Ride me in one? Office table?”

“Be—uhhh,” Gisele pants as Han inserts his finger deeper inside her, “Behind. Uhh. On car. Uhh.”

They step closer to the car as they kiss and then Gisele turns around and Han covers her palms with his and places them on the hood of the car, rubbing his straining erection on her as he lowers her pants.

“Can you come for me, Baby?” Han pulls at her ponytail, “Or do you want it rough and quick this time?”

“Rough,” Gisele moans, backing into Han’s hardness, “You won’t hurt like that. I want to feel everything.”

Han bends down to kiss her shoulder as he reaches for his wallet for a condom and removes his pants.

He licks his fingers and finds her nub, rubbing as his tip slowly enters her.

Gisele scratched at the old car as Han continues the slow ministrations, only going halfway in to draw out the pleasure.

“Han…” Gisele pleads, “Please.”

That’s all it took and Han hammers into her, moving fast and deep.

And when she whimpers louder he pushes her closer to the car, his hand on her stomach as he continues to take shallow thrusts.

“Babe—” Han groans, “Uh. Uh. Uh.”

“Ah. AH. Ah, Oh. Oh,” Gisele whimpers, “Close.”

She loved how Han felt inside her from behind, and couldn’t decide if it was better rough or slow, and the thought of people hearing them or the getting caught turned her on more than she realized as she heard their moans echo through large building.

It was _different_.

Han takes his fingers to her clit, teasing her again and again as Gisele tries to brace on the hood of the car for leverage.

“You o-kay?”

“So oh—good. You. Fuck! Han.”

It was perfect and too much as Gisele comes a few strokes later panting, letting her orgasm flow through her as Han continues to pump his cock.

“Ah. Yes. Yes. Oh. Ha-ahh-n. Han…”

She wanted it rough so Han let his instincts take over, not letting up even after she comes. And her moans of pain and pleasure urge him on.

“Uh-oh, Gi—sele!” Han releases, going slack on top of her.

Han pulls out of Gisele a moment later, staggering to lean by the car with Gisele doing the same as they both proceed to put on their bottoms.

“I loved that,” Gisele grins, searching for Han’s lips again for a chaste kiss.

“It was my pleasure,” Han grins too, resting his head on her shoulder.

His heart was still pounding and he couldn’t believe he could feel this way, if he ever felt this way about a woman.

…


	5. Chapter 5: Yellow Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Gisele drive and talk on a second lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on June 17, 2020
> 
> If you read my notes then this is a week “early.” I’ll be sure to add that note to the next chapter to make sure you all didn’t skip this one. 
> 
> I’ll still post something next week to wrap up the month and the next chapter features likely the last element/arc that will be revisited for this fanfiction.

**Chapter 5: Yellow Light**

It was two days since Han and Gisele’s last date, so their second lunch date. Gisele called him up to invite him to go driving as she’d have her cousin Lila’s car for the afternoon to practice. They drove side by side mostly and ended with a friendly race.

Gisele drops off Lila’s car and hops into Han’s to spend as much as the rest of the day as they could together.

“Any news since I last saw you?” Han grins as he watches Gisele buckle up.

“Actually yes,” Gisele replies, “Lila’s college friend is doing a fashion show and one of the volunteers can’t do it so she asked me to model in the show.”

“Nice,” Han says as he makes a turn, “You’re into it right? If it’s a chore to you then I can act accordingly to sympathize.”

“I always liked fashion, but I hadn’t thought about some kind of career since I was very young and it was one of _many_ that was a phase or a hobby. But we will see.”

“Does this mean I’m invited?”

“It’s in a month,” Gisele answers casually.

“Oh, that’s…” Han stops to think.

“Far off?” Gisele continues aloofly.

“No—well this is part of that,” Han explains, “I’m going to be in New York for a car show and a little vacation by then.”

“That sounds fun,” Gisele says, “Which number is this for you?”

“My second solo, I helped a friend with a few and had a few team efforts,” Han’s fingertips drum on the steering wheel, “And about your fashion show--it’s just that after our next date I don’t know if I’ll be good company with concentrating on the finishing touches to the car I’m presenting. I’m always a little nervous before a show.”

“Staying focused. I get that.”

“I hope that we’re still making plans by then, and I think today’s been a good sign or whatever,” Han laughs nervously.

“I really am interested in all this car stuff,” Gisele smiles, “If things are still going well by then maybe I can drop by the garage if you don’t mind someone kind of hovering.”

“Not at all,” Han assures looking at Gisele as they are at a red light. 

They had lunch and then were back on the road again.

“So how’s this so far?” Han drifts down a hilly road with his Acura, “Smooth enough?”

“As silk,” Gisele replies, “Are you one of those tuners people?”

“They were really popular here when I was growing up, but I appreciate whatever one chooses to drive. I have a Ford Mustang,” Han continues, “Red and absolutely beautiful, but I don’t think I could, say, drive her on the autoban.”

“First love,” Gisele teases.

“What’s your dream car?” Han asks.

“Now maybe something lightweight like Lila’s Audi. I think my dream car was a Porsche when I started driving.”

“European, and stylish,” Han grins, “suits you at first glance I’d say.”

“I still need a lot more practice if I want to drive the autoban.”

“I think every racer or kid who’s into cars at some point wants to drive the autoban when they first learn about it,” Han says as he weaves through the traffic, “and you’re very precise from what I’ve seen so far.”

“What made this hobby or interest into a career choice for you?” Gisele wonders.

“You know how I said I lived with my aunt and uncle growing up?” Han says, “My grandparents from my mom side also lived with us. It was because my parents died in a fire when I was very young.”

“I’m sorry,” Gisele comforts Han by patting his shoulder.

“Yeah. It’s okay,” Han replies sincerely, “They used to tell me stories about them and how my mom was really in cars. And I guess that stuck and passed on to me.”

“That’s nice,” Gisele nods along.

“I don’t dwell on them so you shouldn’t either. If you want to talk about yours anytime I can deal. You didn’t ruin the vibe or anything.”

Gisele nods as Han slows at the yellow light.

“So…you ever drive American muscle?” Han asks.

“Drive or race? Does your Mustang still run?”

“Now we’re talking,” Han laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see Gisele drive with Han in another chapter. I'm spreading them out because I think my other fic had chapters that were way too long and things got lost in them.
> 
> I’m not great and still working on how to write car action, but if you’ve read my other fanfiction and its notes you know I have mentioned this before and I’d rather save the more detailed car action for a more car-action related fanfiction. 
> 
> Han’s parents being dead and him living with his aunt/uncle/grandparents is my headcanon. I’m borrowing Sung Kang/Justin Lin’s Better Luck Tomorrow canon that they think that that Han is the Fast Han, at least the red mustang. My later viewings of Better Luck Tommorrow leads me to believe that Han could be living with his relatives, and I went with his parents being dead for this fanfitction.


	6. Chapter 6: The Persistence of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisele and Han in New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on June 24, 202
> 
> I posted a chapter last week, so if you were adhering to the notes in "Chapter 4: Hot" you might not have checked for updates. So don’t forget to read “Chapter 5: Yellow Light,” if you haven’t.

**Chapter 6: The Persistence of Memory**

…

**I. Nighthawks**

Han hadn’t seen Gisele in years and then there she was at the same hotel in New York City, in Manhattan.

He froze.

Gisele caught his eye as the elevator doors were sliding closed, a look of surprise on her face as well.

Han was at the hotel bar later that night. He had texted Gisele to see if she wanted to meet for drinks. She replied with a simple ‘Yes’ and inquired about the time.

They lived together in New York for a time, and both still had ties there, but this was the first time they crossed paths after the breakup.

He snacks on a bar snack mix as he waits, watching the entrance to the restaurant from time to time until she hears his voice.

“Still at it with the snacks?”

Han chuckles, nodding, as they both go for a hug.

“I try to eat healthier snacks, but I figure I’m on vacation…and the car show.”

“Stress eating,” Gisele sits on a stool next to Han, turning slightly to face him as he does the same, “I heard you’re in Tokyo now. They really race in a parking complex?”

Han was splitting his time in Tokyo with a racing team and refurbishing and collecting cars, which also required frequent travel but not as much as Gisele.

“I think it’s even crazier than it sounds, the stuff they do with cars,” Han says, flagging the bartender to get his attention.

“Kids,” Gisele says.

“Why are you in town?”

“Work,” Gisele answers, “the other models didn’t catch your eye?”

Gisele was traveling the world as a fashion model based in London.

“I thought the kids were just taller these days,” Han jokes, then gets serious, “It’s the fashion gala for the art museum, right.”

Gisele nods, “Suki’s date fell through and I happened to be in town for a separate fashion event.”

“It’s only a matter of time before you’re invited personally,” Han beams at Gisele, “You're on billboards and magazines, and I see your posts on my feed.”

“Yours are very mysterious. I didn’t know you moved to Tokyo until Dom told me.”

“I hadn’t noticed it was that cryptic,” Han chuckles.

“That’s sort of the whole point for you isn’t it?” Gisele also chuckles.

They order their drinks and continue catching up.

“I have an early morning,” Gisele gets up.

“Yeah,” Han says getting up himself.

They walk to the elevator waiting for it to open.

“What floor?”

“Eight,” Gisele replies.

Han hits the “8” button and then the “10.”

“Do you want to get together again before you leave?” Gisele asks.

  
“One of the old haunts?” Han inquires, “If you’re not too busy.”

He regretted those words as soon as it came out of his mouth, but she let it go or was too tired to think or let it sink in he thought. 

“What’s still around?” Gisele wonders, “The Thai place we loved closed down the last time I was here.”

They were nearing her floor.

Han was still thinking, now about her question as well.

“This is me,” Gisele says when the doors slide open.

Han walks the length of the small room, but stays back when Gisele exits. Looking back she waves goodnight and tells him she’d call or text him about their plans.

..

**II. Mona Lisa**

Gisele was at a luncheon tea for her agency before the fashion shows the coming week. 

Her Japanese-American friend and fellow model Suki hands her another glass of champagne, clinking glasses.

“That look, you look close to burnout like I was back when.”

Suki started modeling as a teenager and rebelled as she called it a few years, really getting into the streetrace scene, but was back in modeling when Gisele met her, but they bonded through their love of driving.

“Normal nerves I hope,” Gisele shrugs, “And jet lag.”

She and Han had early dinner plans, but he texted to say heavy traffic and then an accident was going to delay him another hour or so. The plan was Gisele’s because Han made the initial move, whether it was just a courtesy because she saw him seeing her at the hotel or not, she didn’t care.

Han and Gisele’s relationship ended on good terms. Or at least not bitterly, Gisele thinks. Among the reasons were their busy schedules, concluding with Gisele’s decision to move to London, and which came first she still didn’t know after all these years.

Later Suki waits with Gisele outside the building for Han.

Han arrives on foot, interrupting the two laughing women.

“Hey Seoul-Oh!” Suki greets Han with open arms, “You look like shit.”

“It’s been too long,” Han hugs the woman.

“I’ll leave you two,” Suki says, “You should come to my party tomorrow. Gisele will give you the details.”

“I’d loved to but I’ll be in L.A. then,” Han answers, “Next time.”

“Yeah!”

“Best laid plans, huh?” Han says with a wry smile, “What are we gonna do?”

Gisele frowns, “One of the designers is freaking out and I need to go try on some new outfits. She called when you were almost here, and I wanted to--say goodbye at least.”

“Oh, yeah,” Han’s hands sink into his coat pockets, “How long until you have to be with the stylist?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“It’s no Central Park, but we can have a walk around here. Have a hot dog...”

“I ordered sandwiches ahead, in case you were hungry and held up longer.”

“From—” Han perks up.

“Yes,” Gisele smiles.

“Let’s go!”

They circle until they are back at the luncheon building.

“We can meet for breakfast tomorrow,” Han suggests, biting into a cookie.

There’s a mixer-dinner tonight,” Gisele clears her throat, “I know it’s not your thing, but you could come for a little while-keep me company.”

“Black tie?”

Gisele nods, “I didn’t even consider…”

“I’ll figure it out and I’ll be ready by seven or eight to pick you up?”

“Seven.”

..

**III. The Great Wave off Kanagawa**

“Can’t sleep either?”

Gisele hears the familiar voice as she sat on the hotel bar stool.

“It’s morning in London,” Gisele reasons.

“It’s the…afternoon in Tokyo, tomorrow,” Han sits beside her, “What would you be doing on a typical morning in London?”

“On a jog or having breakfast with my roommate,” Gisele sips her scotch, “And you?”

“Whiskey on the rocks. Thanks,” Han tells the bartender, then addresses Gisele again,  
“I’ll be back in L.A. for awhile next so hopefully ending the day’s work if I haven’t already.”

“Or starting the night’s work?” Gisele raises her eyebrow suggestively.

“I can’t bite,” Han nods his head.

“Why not? I thought we were still _friends_.”

“Then I’d have to tell you how I really _feel_,” Han takes a long sip of his drink.

“Like how you really miss me,” Gisele says aloofly, “Or not knowing if you wanted me to be single or with someone so you can stop thinking and feeling the way _I_ do right now.”

“I went to your door before I came down here,” Han says, now looking at Gisele.

“I thought you might,” Gisele exhales, “Which is why I’m down here.”

  
“I felt it the moment I saw you checking in,” Han finishes.

Gisele stands up, emptying the rest of her drink in one go, “Are you coming?” 

Han follows, then Gisele hits the “8” button on the elevator.

They were silent until they hit the seventh floor.

“Did you knock?” Gisele asks.

“What?”

“Did you knock on my door tonight?”

Before Han can answer Gisele pulls him by the arm, slipping the keycard from her pocket and opening her door to lead them inside.

“Are we talking feelings or _feeling_?” Gisele queries still nonchalant, “Did you want to just take me when we were in that elevator that first night, and fuck me good?”

Gisele slips off her shoes.

“You’ve been drinking…”

“It was _one _drink. I’m older, and more _experienced_,” Gisele knew exactly what she was doing, or so she thinks, leaning in to say seductively, “And when I’m with a guy who doesn’t know what he’s doing I finger myself after thinking about how I wish it was you buried deep inside me.”

“Gisele…” Han says when she starts taking layers off, stopping at her spaghetti strap tank top.

“Did you knock?” Gisele asks sternly this time, staring directly at him.

“Yes,” Han finally answers, embracing Gisele as she also moves in for the kiss.

..

**IV. The Persistence of Memory **

Limbs tangle as they kiss, neither speaking as they move towards Gisele’s hotel bed.

Han sets Gisele at the foot of the bed as he takes off his shoes, leaning down to kiss her again as he unbuttons his shirt with Gisele helping him get out of his pants.

Gisele’s hungry eyes stare at his bulge, palming him through his boxer shorts.

Han groans letting himself take in being touched by her again. Then he was on her removing Gisele dress pants as fast as he could.

Gisele straddles Han on the bed, taking off her shirt.

Han stares. She was still so beautiful.

Han gives her soft kisses on her exposed breast, teasing until he is fingering the hooks of her bra. Gisele nods and then his mouth was on her, suckling like he used to, as his hand manipulates the other.

Gisele moves against his bulge, rocking until Han flips Gisele on her back, kissing down her body.

His fingers went inside her panties, tracing her lips as he felt her wetness. Gisele starts removing her panties and Han pulls it the rest of the way down, kissing his way down her legs then up again. He was on her thigh and hip, getting deliciously close to her center, but pulls back before he was where she wanted him most and Gisele whimpers.

And he did it again but now right above her slit.

Gisele clamps her fingers in his hair, arching her middle and forcing him down and Han finally relents, tracing her slit with his tongue and then tonguing her in and out.

Han missed this. He thinks he could stay there forever, never getting tired as long as he heard hear moans of pleasure surround him. He starts to nibble her nub as his fingers spread her open. She always loved that then. After awhile his fingers enter her and a guttural sound came out of her.

Gisele continues to arch as Han pleasures her. He was still so very skilled with his tongue. And then his fingers were inside her and she felt so close.

They move together to give Gisele a final push. Han inserts his tongue and holds it in place and that was the final straw as Gisele convulses, jerking her middle as she came. Han licks up her juices as she pulsates, continuing to spurt out.

Han was as hard as he’s ever been. The woman beside him was older, but she still felt the same. Still made him laugh and made him nervous, but in a good way.

He’s knocked out of his reverie when Gisele pulls him on top of her, kissing and moaning as she tastes herself. She gets on top, nibbling his ear as one hand ventures down to his aching cock.

Han twitches, moving in her hand as she strokes.

Gisele catches his eyes and stares into them. She hadn’t dared do it for long since she first saw him again after so long, but she does now, holding his gaze, his face lit by the moonlight through the window. He was still kind, considerate, and the man she loved so much then.

Kissing down his body she stops at a spot in his stomach that used to drive him wild, licking the now more toned abs and he responds as before.

They take off his boxers and his cock juts out and she couldn’t resist, her tongue tracing the length of him once, and then again.

Han rests her hand on her head when Gisele puts her mouth on him, suckling his head as his precum leaks. She missed him and the way he made her feel, but she may have missed this more, watching him lose control in complete ecstasy and this was just the start. Gisele strokes him as her other hand tugs at his balls.

Han grunts and moans.

And then her mouth was all over him, bobbing her head. She starts slow, but then switches gears quickly, deepthroating him as his length hit the back of her throat. She held it there as long as she could wanting to feel it as much as he did.

Han loved being inside her mouth almost as much as her pussy. She was so very good at giving head, a fact that she shared, albeit shyly at first, that she enjoyed it very much doing it _and_ for him.

Gisele starts bobbing again and Han thrusts with her, trying his best to be gentle and nearly comes when she pulls at his balls again, but pulls out, looking for his pants for a condom and rolling the rubber on.

Gisele pulls him back into bed, stroking his rock hard cock again as she kisses him. Han growls, taking the same hand off of him and to her pussy so they are both inside her and Gisele squirms when Han hits her g-spot, then pulls back again.

Han kisses those digits, looking at her to make sure, and Gisele palms his face and nods with a smile. His eyes go from questioning to fiery as he lines his cock up to her, teasing her folds.

Gisele bites her bottom lip and then gasps as Han enters her with a deep thrust. And then he was moving inside her and she took a moment until she started to move her hips, hooking her feet behind his lower back.

She missed this. She missed him.

Han alternates between short and long thrusts.

He missed this. He missed her.

Gisele turns and Han moves with her as she tucks his cock back in straddling him. Gisele grinds and then rolls her hips. Han starts to piston his hips up into her when she starts to bounce continuing until she moves down to kiss him, slowing him down to push back into his cock slowly.

She loved feeling every inch of him inside her as her walls contract. No other man has ever filled her the way Han has. She’s been with guys who were a little longer than Han, but often not as thick, and even if, what she said earlier was true, they never came close to the way Han made her feel physically.

Han and Gisele were both panting now, moving faster as their orgasms neared.

Han maneuvers them again, shifting Gisele on her side as he thrusts into her from behind.

Gisele reacts with a prolonged moan as Han hits another sensitive spot inside her. He still knew her body after all these years.

They tried to lock eyes, blinking through all the pleasure.

Gisele thrusts harder, backing her center into Han who’s other hand is busy on her clit, and with one a particularly deep and slow thrust from him she comes moaning his name, clutching on Han and the sheets.

Her wetness coats him and she feels her walls grip and release him as he continues to pound away at her, his hand gripping on her thighs. Gisele reaches back to touch him wherever she can to encourage him to keep going as her aftershocks continue.

Being inside her was like nothing else, the way she gripped onto his length was perfect.

And then Han’s thrust became less rhythmic, jerkily moving as he releases moaning her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant notes (see below for more info/explanations):
> 
> -A chapter set in the future and I published it this early to establish that it was possible. 
> 
> -Set at least 5 years after they first meet.
> 
> -A Dom mention and maybe he's New York based, where Vin Diesel grew up in real life.
> 
> -My Suki headcanon is a mix of Suki in 2F2F and the actress that plays her according to the bio in Wikipedia, so if it is false then it's just headcanon based on the false information.
> 
> -Gisele's a fashion model of some type because I feel like Gisele could be one in a Mossad-related sting if you're wondering if it's out of character. 
> 
> -Gisele and Suki are going to the stand-in for the Met Gala fashion/charity event.
> 
> -So the titles are from famous artworks (and for legal reasons) credit to:
> 
> The Persistence of Memory by Salvador Dali  
Nighthawks by Edward Hopper  
Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci  
The Great Wave off Kanagawa by Hokusai
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> If you read my other fic then you might notice I'm always trying to tie back my alternate universe headcanons back into the existing plots of the films (Gisele's always Mossad at some point) and this time I am trying not to. So in this chapter Gisele is just a model, but still into cars and motorcycles like canon Gisele.
> 
> And this is a personal speculation, but I feel like F8 set up Dom and Letty possibly living in New York to avoid the absence of Brian after Paul’s death, rather than always having him “off-screen” or “out of frame” when/if they plan to get Mia back multiple times.
> 
> So far I am using the filming/release date of the films as a rough timeline template with Tokyo Drift as the start, so if Gisele is 19/20/21 in 2005/2006 then she's 3-4 years older in 2009 when F4 was released and so on. Chapter 7 is at least 3 years later and more likely between 2010 to 2013--when they filmed F5 to the release of F6. 
> 
> The same goes for Suki, Wikipedia says Devon Aoki started modeling in 1997 and 2F2F came out in 2003 so that's when she would have done her streetracing, and she's back modeling because I want to include more of the canon characters so she works with Gisele in this.  
And SPOILERS(?) she’ll be involved with fashion design or other artistic design, like 2F Suki, if I feature her again, for those who think this might be out of character?


	7. Chapter 7: Race Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisele and Han at Race Wars, separately and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on July 2, 2020
> 
> More “obscure” canon characters reminders, they have different roles in this AU:  
Cara [Mirtha in Los Bandoleros] (played by Mirtha Michelle) in Los Bandoleros and Fast & Furious (#4), Dom's crewmember who helps with the gas tank heist, implied to be Han’s girlfriend/hookup  
Fenix (played by Laz Alonzo) in Fast & Furious, Braga’s henchmen, Gisele’s co-worker, who “kills” Letty
> 
> Fancast of original minor characters:  
Alona Tal as Lila, Gisele’s cousin  
Jason Tobin as Jason, Han’s cousin

**Chapter 7: Race Wars**

..

**Episode I**

Gisele was on leave from her military service at the moment, and currently in Los Angeles for a planned trip with her diplomat parents who also had a break in their schedules.

This was Gisele’s second time in L.A. and first that she could remember as she had vague memories of a trip to a waterpark over a decade prior.

Gisele kept in contact with her older Cousin Lila throughout the years, first by physical mail and then e-mail as they got older. Gisele did the touristy things with her family, but broke away with Lila and her friends at the end of the first week there.

Lila spoke of her love for cars, but Gisele didn’t know how much until she saw it. They went to a race the previous night and were at an event called Race Wars that day.

It was at a desert area packed with racecars of all kinds with sponsor signs, and security guards.

“Last night was easy,” Lila tells Gisele as they search for a spot, “green, rich kids who want a thrill or piss off mommy and daddy by betting their cars.”

Gisele looks quizzically at her cousin.

“What do you do for a quick buck?”

“Pool or darts,” Gisele answers.

“This isn’t any different,” Lila says, “I think you’d get the mechanics of it. Breaking it down.”

“It’s just a lot compared to yesterday,” Gisele reasons.

They met up with Lila’s friends and hung out as Lila waited her turn for another race.

“I have at least another year in the military,” Gisele tells Fenix, who was a friend of her cousin’s friend, as they walked to his car nearby.

“Cool,” the Afro-Cuban American man stretches as he laughs, showing of the tattoos on his arms, “That’s cool.”

The sun was starting to set as Gisele and Fenix made it to his car, a ’72 Ford Gran Torino.

“Very green.”

“Not the worst I’ve heard,” Fenix shrugs, and then palms Gisele’s face, “You’re here. I’m here. And tomorrow I’ll be in another country. Now’s the perfect timing. A good memory.”

Gisele looks into his eyes, but it only reminds her that he isn’t someone else she’s rather be with.

“I should get back,” Gisele gestures.

“Your lost,” Fenix brushes Gisele off in annoyance more than anything and walks in the opposite direction.

Gisele joins the rest of her group, hearing one of Lila’s friends ask,

“What was that earlier?”

“Brawl? Dust up?” Lila answers, “Maybe a rivalry coming to a head?”

“I heard it was _the_ Toretto,” one of Lila’s friend shares.

“It’s bound to be true one of these years,” Lila’s other friend reasons.

The pair walks to another group of racers, possibly to investigate further.

“You all right?” Lila asks Gisele.

“I’m just thinking about how I’ll miss you when I get back to Israel.”

Perhaps it wasn’t the only thing on Gisele’s mind but it wasn’t untrue.

“Same sister!” Lila tries to cheer Gisele up, tossing Gisele her car keys, “Take a _real _spin, we’ve got wide spaces. And I imagine it feels like a motorcycle would.”

“Let’s go.”

..

**Episode II**

It has been a hectic time for Han, between his day job as a mechanic and helping his Aunt, Uncle and Grandparents move, he didn’t have the ideal time to fine tune the car he wanted to race with at Race Wars.

He still knew that half of it was the man and not the machine, so he went with his crew anyway, knowing at least he wouldn’t fall into a deficit, and if he was lucky he’d get a wide-eyed and fresh faced racer who wanted to prove something with a high bet.

His younger Cousin Jason was with him this year.

“Let’s get it! Let’s get this!” Jason taps on Han’s car when he was still looking it over.

“Hands off!” Han warns.

“I made bank last year,” the man urges, “I want to double it this year!”

Han rolls his eyes and then they depart to the abandoned government base.

Han won all of his races, and his cousin even managed to win a pinkslip, gloating into the night about it.

Han wasn’t bothered as he usually was by his cousin’s antics as they sat under the tented area enjoying beers with the sun down and relaxed atmosphere around him. 

He was taking a break from his crew when he catches the eye of a curly-haired woman who just joined the group beside his area.

“I’m Han.”

“Cara.”

“Did you race today?”

“Broke even.”

“That sucks,” Han sympathizes, “Did you travel far to get here?”

“Come dance, and maybe I’ll tell you,” Cara pulls at Han’s shirt to lead them to the dancers all around them, “I’m a poet, mostly.”

“And you let me do the talking?”

“I was born in Santo Domingo,” the Dominican-born American woman laughs, “and that’s all you’ll get from me for now.”

Han chuckles trying his best to move rhythmically with the woman before him as they dance.

..

**Episode III**

This year’s Race Wars was a blast. Han and Gisele sat with their friends after the races.

“The look on his face,” Mia recounts the petulance of the guy who lost his car to Letty.

“It’s a shit car,” Letty says, “but worth it.”

Brian grins widely trying not to do a spit take as he swallows his beer, his arm tightening over Mia’s shoulder.

“When are you going to let me take that Plymouth off your hands, Han?” Dom asks.

“I put my heart and soul into her,” Han argues.

“What does your girl think when you say things like that about your car?” Tej laughs.

“You ask—”

“You ask me yourself,” Gisele chimes in at the same time, sitting down next to Han.

“Nicely,” Han finishes.

“She understands that her man is complex,” Gisele says as she locks eyes with Han who gazes back lovingly.

“I want a unique, limited edition car,” Roman interrupts between bites of his burger, “Who cares if the car comes first? I’ll win those women over...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (short notes first, longer notes later)
> 
> -Gisele’s first Race Wars might be the one in TFATF when/if they updated the timeline when F4 came out (from 2001 to 2004), so I decided to be vague about it. 
> 
> -Han’s part is likely the year after. I haven’t decided if Han and Gisele meet almost right after her mandatory time in the military, if so then most likely June 2005 or January 2006 (as it was the year of Tokyo Drift release and “easier” to calculate the headcanon timeline.)
> 
> -In F7 Dom and Letty go to Race Wars and then later in the film Ramsey’s friend says the Abu Dhabi party is for the longest day of the year, which is June 20-22 in the western hemisphere, but I imagine any time in the summer could be Race Wars if they need to change the date.
> 
> -Star Wars title influence because why not, and I already had the “Seoul-Oh” (Han Solo) line in chapter 6. 
> 
> -Maybe I am sugarcoating and avoiding drama, but I hate it when couples bond because the woman experiences some type of abuse from their exes (it happens in film/tv/books way too much if you really think about it), so this is why Fenix is just annoyed at Gisele and doesn’t try anything on her after she rejects him. 
> 
> (I guess death of a parent or relative is as far as I will go for trauma because I’ve done that already.)
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> -I am using Mirtha Michelle’s bio from her official website for Cara’s headcanon history.  
(If I am correct she has an “American” accent in Los Bandoleros at least, so Cara is Dominican-born[how she has it in her bio] American most likely, not a native to the D.R.)
> 
> -Jason Tobin plays Earl in Tokyo Drift and Virgil in Better Luck Tomorrow. I wanted to move away from the baggage of BLT so I have him as a stand-in for Virgil/Earl in a way as cousin Jason. 
> 
> -Interesting note, the mentor to Sean was originally an African-American called Phoenix [I assume he became F4 Fenix], but after they cast Bow Wow as Twinkie (originally Jason Tobin’s character, hence the name for an Asian who acts white on the inside), director Justin Lin lobbied for “Fenix” to be played by Sung Kang[Han] (or Asian in general as the Asians at that point were the villains-Johnny, Lance, DK). 
> 
> So my point is that Han and Gisele could have been co-workers in F4, but then again if the Asian Fenix “kills” Letty would he even get a chance to redeem himself and join the family? Or they’d somehow run off together after falling in love in the best version, pre F4?
> 
> -Gal Gadot who plays Gisele would be 16 at the release of The Fast and the Furious in 2001, which in the Fast world isn’t a crazy start to racing, but her first Race Wars is when/if she’s 19 years old, if I am using Gal’s real life birthday. 
> 
> The internet consensus seems to be that TFATF is now set in 2004 from the original 2001 release date because in F4 Mia says she hasn’t seen Brian in 5 years, but I suppose she and Brian could have crossed paths and not talked it out when he started in the FBI some time after 2F2F. Letty’s gravestone is the most visible date of the franchise so far as it marks her death as May 30, 2009, but they retcon all the time so who’s to say they won’t or already have to account for Brian Marcos’s age by F8.


	8. Chapter 8: Chill/Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Han and Gisele being apart early in their relationship, and then together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on July 8, 2020

**Chapter 8: Chill/Busy **

…

**0 Degrees**

“Another bag?” Han admonishes his cousin Jason who was coming on the road trip to the car show in New York City with him and two other colleagues.

“The weather over there is unpredictable,” his cousin defends, “I gotta look good. Long sleeves, short sleeves, layers.”

“If we run out of room you’re holding onto it all the way back.”

“It won’t be a problem Cos’.”

They drove in shifts and then crash at a motel when they needed a break.

Han steps back into the room after calling Gisele. His cousin was already into the bottle of liquor, taking another sip.

“Your latest number?” His cousin yaps, “I’d miss her to. The legs…ooof”

“Shut up.”

“You _shake it_ just thinking about her I bet.”

“Stop talking,” Han says, rifling through his duffle bag.

“Wake up hard as a rock.”

Han steps in his cousins personal space, threatening with his eyes first.

“You talk that way again about any woman you don’t personally know that way and I’ll beat you up like I use to.”

“Chill man. You need a cold shower.”

The truth was that he did need a cold shower. And like in the past his younger cousin was getting the brunt of his frustrations. Han let the hot water sooth his achy muscles from being crammed in the car for so long.

And then he thought about Gisele and how he felt like a teenager again when hearing her voice on the phone that made his dick twitch. Or perhaps he felt that way because of what he couldn’t have. Han felt her up at the end of their third date, and she was pretty handsy herself feeling his stomach under his shirt, but stopped at that and he didn’t make much of it then. He was taking it slow and thought she was as well. 

His cousin was buzzed and perhaps even passed out, but he was sure he’d be doing this regardless as he turns the water a little cooler, latching onto his manhood and strokes.

And when they arrived in New York City it was indeed chilly.

..

**1 AM**

“People here really love ice don’t they?” Gisele says topping off another pitcher of ice water.

“Life, liberty, and ice cubes,” her cousin Lila quips.

The bakery was trying out sandwiches on their menu so Gisele and Lila were working into the evening when they were usually closed by then.

“Pete asked about you again.”

“It was one date,” Gisele complains, then smiles, “and I have a boyfriend now.”

“You tell ‘im,” Lila sneers sarcastically, “get tough.”

“Next time I see him.”

“You and Han still in that sickly sweet place?” the blonde teases, “Texting and giggly, no—actually talking on the phone.”

“_We_ grew up talking on phones,” Gisele says matter-of-factly.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt when things get real and your differences do matter.”

“I know,” Gisele replies, “you put gum in your own brother’s hair for me.”

“Offer still stands,” Lila laughs, “but I don’t know about those jealous racers side-eying you last week…”

Gisele couldn’t stop thinking of Han that night as she tossed and turned in bed. His reputation did indeed precede him he confirmed, but also said he was more than just a player. And in certain moments the fact that he could be a romantic deeply in love bothered her more than his womanizing side.

Gisele fell asleep and woke up in a sweat. She had a dream about Han touching and kissing her with his hands and mouth moving all over her. His smile was etched in her mind, whether from the dream or real life, perhaps both and she thought about what was inside, about his tongue and the things he could do with it if kissing was just the beginning.

Gisele felt damp already so she inserts her fingers inside her panties and thought of when Han’s were there that night at the rooftop, feeling frustrated that she didn’t at least let his fingers inside.

..

**2-Pack-A-Day Man**

Gisele was working regularly in the late afternoon now that the bakery was serving sandwiches so she wouldn’t be able to see Han for a few more hours after his return from New York.

And then sure enough the Korean-American man sauntered in looking cool and collected as he headed to the counter.

“Han!” Gisele drops the stuff in her hands to rush over to the man for a hug, then collecting herself in front of the few customers at the tables.

“I think it’s your break, Gisele,” Gisele’s cousin Lila smirks, reiterating when Gisele looks over, “Before the late rush hour rush.”

“I actually did want a sandwich,” Han chuckles as Gisele starts to lead him away by the arm.

“He’ll eat anything, just make something,” Gisele tells Lila, as the two head to an outside table.

..

**3rd Base**

“Mmm,” Han moans in content as he kisses Gisele again. He’s been back from his trip over a week now and he’s seen her almost every day.

They had a night in tonight, sharing cooking duties while they made a steak dinner.

They were curled on the couch watching TV until they started kissing.

“It’s like I still I miss you,” she sighs after finally pulling away.

“I missed you too,” Han kisses Gisele’s cheek, “and I’m right here.”

Before long Han’s hands were at it again, but this time parked far too long on her thigh for Gisele’s liking.

“I want,” she exhales with a pant, taking one hand and placing it under her skirt as she looks him in the eyes, “you to touch me.”

“If you’re sure,” Han nods moving a little to get comfortable, and then touching the hem of her panties, “You want to remove these? You don’t have to.”

Gisele nods again, shaking off her nerve as she helps him.

He enters her with one finger and Gisele gasps, going slow as he massages her pussy lips.

His second finger joins in and Gisele moans when he goes in deeper.

“You feel so good, Baby,” Han tells her, his other hand rubbing her back, “Do you feel good?”

“Yes,” Gisele whimpers.

“You like that?” Han finds her nub and starts to tease her.

Gisele nods, moving against his fingers as Han keeps going.

“Han,” Gisele was in a frenzied state, “I want. Your mouth.”

“I’m right here,” Han kisses her on the lips as he continues to alternate his movements between flicking her clit and curving in and out as he hit her g-spot.

“Down there,” Gisele clarifies, flipping her skirt up.

Han groans, licking his lips and making his way to her center. Feeling her silky folds on his fingers was already turning him on and now the thought of her taste a moment away, he wanted nothing more than to please her and pleasure her.

He starts with licks to her clit, and then moves in a circular pattern. Gisele clutches his hair at those actions, her body arching off the couch.

Han nibbles her nub next. She was so wet.

“Oh! Oh. Uh!” Gisele moans, hands digging into his hair.

And then his hands and mouth work together and with one final thrust of his fingers Gisele finally lets go as Han held her steady, eating her out.

This was just a start and he hopes he’ll get to do this again, and to find out what she likes, what she loves and what makes her cum.

“Han. Han. Oh-Han.”

She could feel the tiny spasms still going as Han’s mouth was still on her.

Another wave was building inside her and she couldn’t fathom how it could get any better until she spilled again. Han stops then with one final lick, kissing the inside of her thighs and then going back up to kiss her cheeks and then lips.

Han props Gisele against him as she comes down, eventually looking to see his warm face.

“Thank you,” Gisele whispers, giving him a quick kiss.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Han replies with a smile.

“You,” Gisele chastely lays her hand on his thigh next to his hardening bulge.

“This was about you,” Han stills her hand, “I will be fine.”

“It’s not fair,” Gisele says quietly.

“Life’s not fair,” Han chuckles.

“I mean—I want to,” Gisele steadies as she laces her fingers with his.

Han gets up to remove his pants and sits back down, “If you change your mind we can stop, or just want to use your hands...”

He was babbling, something he hadn’t done when he was with a woman in this way in a very long time. Gisele lowers his boxers enough to take his dick out.

“Oh…” Han moans when Gisele starts to stroke his member, as her other hand lay on his thigh.

It wasn’t the longest he’d been without a woman’s touch, but it sure felt like it as Gisele continues her movements and he clutches the leather of the couch.

“That’s good. You’re doing…great.”

Gisele’s other hand massages his balls, watching his eyes close and head lean back. He was hot and hard, and so very thick. And all she felt the throbbing between her legs, still wet, and all she wanted was to make him feel the way she just did, so she bent down and put her lips on him.

“Fuck!”

And she did it again, this time her mouth covering his head, suckling it as her hands continues to stroke.

“Yes. Yes,” Han whimpers, fingertips at her scalp, “A-Uh-mazing.”

Gisele takes a few more inches in and Han clutches the back of the couch again, feeling his orgasm coming already.

When Han catches a glimpse of Gisele panting as she looks back up at him that drives him over the edge, coming as she continues her strokes, spilling all over his lap.

She lets go and he all he can think to do is grab her and give her a sensual kiss as a thanks.

“That was amazing. You were amazing.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two chapters that are about ready and I think I can write one more to finish off the last Wednesday of July, my normal publishing day and then I am going to likely take a break to focus finishing my other storyline in my other fanfiction (the College AU in “Let’s Go, I’ll Drive), but check back because I might post anyway if I get stuck on that one and decide to post here (Unfiltered) because I’ll feel at least I am being productive.
> 
> I can spontaneously write chapters so I will keep you all updated if the schedule changes.
> 
> And my last break was five months, partly because there didn’t seem to be interest and I was writing my other fic, but THANKS to those who came back and the new kudos that I’ve gotten.


	9. Chapter 9: Double Entendre, By Definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisele and Han navigate dating and their early relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on July 15, 2020

**Chapter 9: Double Entendre, By Definition**

**…**

**I. ** **Work**

Gisele was looking over the new selection of motorcycles in Han’s garage after the impromptu end to their second date at mini golf.

“Still thinking about another motorcycle?” Han asks, hands full of vending machine snack and drinks as he lays them on the coffee table, sitting down on the sofa as Gisele approaches him.

“Not interested at the moment,” Gisele answers, sitting down next to Han, “Was there anything you wanted to ask that you couldn’t on our first date?”

“Shouldn’t maybe,” Han chuckles, “Like how many races you went to hoping to find me?”

“Or waiting for the new motorcycles shipment hoping to see me again? Gisele counters.

“I was also busy working,” Han says, placing his arm over her shoulder, “which includes scouting out the racers.”

“I’m sure that’s all,” Gisele grins, leaning into him, “the beautiful people and the parties are just a bonus right?”

“You asked about me too?” Han offers Gisele a Pocky stick, which she declines.

“I didn’t really have to. It’s your part of town.”

“I think you only hear about the fun, scandalous parts.”

“I guess in the racing world logic being a sweet boyfriend material _is_ scandalous.”

“Some would say that’s an unfair advantage. You rolling up to _my_ town all mysterious.”

“What would you say?”

“I’m up to the challenge. Isn’t the military about working stuff out like that? And the glory the greater for it?”

“All men want is glory.”

Han’s eyes go soft, “All I really wanted to know was if you were single and not back on the other side of the world.”

“And find out all the other stuff on your own?” Gisele exchanges the same look towards Han.

Han nods, “And continue what we started earlier.”

And they both lean forward kissing passionately.

..

**II. Bed**

“I have to go,” Gisele says curling into Han more as they lay in his bed.

“You can stay over,” Han holds Gisele tighter.

Lately Gisele’s been at Han’s later than she planned, cutting into her sleep schedule with the drive between their apartments.

“When was your first time?” Gisele asks to Han’s surprise.

It seemed like they did everything but have sex, and only really talked about it on their rooftop fourth dinner date that night it came up.

“Fifteen,” Han answers, “High school girlfriend at the time.”

“I wish I didn’t tell you I was a virgin,” Gisele says, sighing heavily, “Then it wouldn’t be this huge, possibly awkward thing between us when things get too intimate.”

“Technically we were just dating and maybe most would say it’s a normal pace, what we’re doing now,” Han reasons.

“But telling you then…”

“We can’t ignore it now that it’s out there. And like I told you before I just need you to trust me and my word when I say that the last thing I want is to hurt you in any way.”

Han kisses Gisele on the forehead.

Gisele looks briefly at Han and then buries her head at the crook of his neck.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want me after we had sex.”

“Gisele,” Han caresses her back and gives her another kiss, “I get frustrated, but it doesn’t mean—”

“Let me finish,” Gisele pleas, “Not because you have casual sex history, but maybe more because you’d discover we aren’t compatible sexually and your feelings were different from mine. When we were on the roof kissing I told myself in that moment that I was I was ready or going to sleep with you regardless, but all I could think about when you started touching me that night was how you said you really liked me and being around me. I realized I was really falling for you…And now we’ve had more time to think about it. Months.”

“I’m still working on the whole being emotionally open thing. The only thing I can do is ask you to take my word for it. That’s what relationships are, trusting each other with our feelings,” Han rubs Gisele’s lower back, “We’re still working out who we are as a couple, and I’m willing to try if you are.”

Gisele looks at Han again as he continues, “I’m here and I’m still falling hard for you and it’s not going to change anytime soon.”

..

**III. Walls **

“Are you sleeping over?” Han asks after they finish washing the dishes.

It was Thursday and Gisele was going to be busy all weekend.

“How much sleep will there be?” Gisele teases, blushing herself.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Han pouts to exaggerate.

Gisele laughs and leans in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

“I want to try something new,” Gisele says between kisses, “outside the bed, maybe on top again.”

Han’s mind flashes to the morning after the first time they made love and the look of pain in her eyes when she was on top, and he stops to hold her by the waist.

“I don’t expect-” Han hesitates, then sincerely, “I don’t want to hurt you. And I don’t want you to think I need something new.”

“I won’t say that I don’t feel insecure and that those thoughts have not crossed my mind,” Gisele says, “but the man I know would not do that.”

All Gisele seemed to think about now was sex since they had it and as she was who she was, prepared as always, she had a feeling Han would worry about this, so she had an idea of how she’d respond when the matter came up.

“You tell me to trust you all this time, and now I want you to trust me,” Gisele continues, rubbing the back of his neck, “Trust me when I say I feel ready and I want this.”

Han takes another moment for her words to soak in, taking her hand to give it a kiss, “Are you still up for it?”

Gisele nods, “If you are.”

“What did you have in mind?” Han brushes Gisele’s hair to the side and kisses her cheek.

“I had a dream when you were in New York.”

“Yeah?” Han wonders.

“It wasn’t very clear,” Gisele continues, “but after we made love I kept imagining how it could be. I was up against a wall.”

“Like this one?” Han maneuvers her against the nearest.

“Yes. And you were so hungry for me,” Gisele starts to flush, kissing Han then, “Not soft. Or slow.”

“Did I do this?” Han rapidly removes her shorts and deftly ripping her panties away.

Gisele gasps.

“And kiss you like this?”

His lips trail along her stomach and Gisele’s palms lead him lower and he follows suit, tongue entering her core and moving in a circular pattern.

Gisele’s fingers dig into Han’s scalp and he starts kissing and nibbling her pussy lips as she continues her breathy moans.

Han stops abruptly standing face to face with Gisele with a look between annoyance and worry.

“I’m fine, Han.”

“You said something new,” Han kisses her for assurance, “and this is where I take you to the edge…and make you wait.”

Han rubs his bulge against Gisele, “or you won’t get this.”

Gisele pants, “Yes.”

“Is this what you want?” Han darts his eyes towards Gisele as he sucks her nipples one at a time.

“Yes,” she repeats.

Gisele’s legs wobble when Han takes a step to remove his pants, and taking his sweet time to grab a condom.

“Is this what you think it felt like?” Han inserts two digits inside Gisele’s wet core and holding still, resting his head on her shoulder.

He had a vague rationale that if he kept her waiting it would dull the pain, that she’d be distracted at the very least, that making her hold it in was not soft at all.

He started counting in his head, not realizing it came through his lips.

“Nineteen, twenty…”

And then her voice breaks through.

“Trust me. Trust me.”

He didn’t need to see her face then.

And he went back down to join his mouth with his hands, alternating between the two.

His tongue drove her wild, a revelation, as her senses were closing in on her and all she did was feel, and with one last lick she came apart.

“Uhh. Uh. Uhhh,” Gisele pulls harder on Han’s hair, “Ah!”

He devours her juices as it spills out of her, not letting up until she gave him another one, and soon another orgasm struck, as Gisele’s nails dug into Han’s flesh. He licks her but leaves her dripping wet still between her legs.

Gisele felt boneless as she shudders.

“I got you,” Han takes her in his arms and laying her head on his shoulder as he rubs her back.

Gisele reaches for Han’s bulge when she’s ready again, stroking him to hardness, “I, I can’t wait any longer.”

“You won’t.”

Han removes his boxers, puts on a condom and backs Gisele against the wall as they kiss hungrily.

He can’t help but check one more time before entering her, his fingers steadily replaced by his cock as he goes slow and then with a few shallow thrust she whimpers, groaning he goes as far as he could feeling her silky walls engulfs him.

He suckles her bottom lip before his lips move to her ear nibbling it as he continues his slow thrusts.

Gisele wraps one leg around Han’s torso as his speed increases. At some point she was barely moving at all, held up by the wall and Han’s movements. Her core pulsates when he gets rough and fast, muscles contracting to squeeze his shaft as his nails dig into her ass cheeks, adding to the pleasure.

“Han!” Gisele whimpers, “Han. Uh. Uh.”

Han grunts as he continues, pulling Gisele’s raised leg as far as he could as he buries his head in her shoulder.

“Come for me,” Han thrusts deeper still into Gisele.

Han lifts Gisele up a little to go deeper again, sending Gisele flailing.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Han!”

Gisele’s convulses sending Han into his own release moments later as he comes, dropping her leg but still staying inside her as his cock softens.

Gisele was the one trying the best to hold them both up as Han continues to pant into her neck. She could still feel the spasms when he finally pulls out of her and they both slink to the floor.

“Are you…”

“Yeah.”

Gisele nods, turning to kiss Han’s shoulder, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Han searches her lips for a kiss.

..

**IV. Drawers**

“I was looking everywhere for this,” Gisele exasperates as she looks through the small bag with her clothes.

“There’s more,” Han takes Gisele’s hand to his chest of drawers and opens up the top compartment, “For your things when you stay over and…”

Han hands her a key to his apartment, “For when I’m not here in case you left something or just want to be here.”

“Cleaned up all your secrets, then,” Gisele jokes, placing her arms over Han’s shoulders.

“All that stuff’s online now,” Han laughs.

“Your exes’ stuff?”

“If I’m honest and say there might have been a shirt that I didn’t know if it was yours then I get leniency right?”

“Only a shirt?” Gisele raises a questioning eyebrow.

“I keep…” Han sputters a little, “track”  
  


“At least you had the decency to wash it,” Gisele gives Han a peck on the lips, “Swept the place clean for me? When? Am I going to find a messy closet or junk under your bed.”

“I’m a busy man,” Han laughs, “but a busy man with certain tendencies.”

“Your sense of order is very attractive, did I tell you that?”

“I had a hunch,” Han sighs, “and it takes a lot to appear this effortless.”

“And the modesty.”

“Too far?”

Gisele nods, “The snacks.”

“All for you if you need it all. And did you check the freezer yet?”

“You’re lucky I share,” Gisele teases, kissing Han as he murmurs something about edible lingerie.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I feature a scene again or continue it I call it revisiting and it’s mainly because it’s new information I thought of later. Again I hope I properly explain the context so it’s not confusing. And if I have conflicting information I can use the excuse of unreliable narrators, maybe?
> 
> The events within this happen chronologically from I-IV if it wasn’t clear and same with the others if they consist of various acts/segments. The New York reunion chapter 6 spans days, whereas this spans months, and I will revisit the time in between if I feel like it. 
> 
> And I had a debate on whether to include how long they’ve been together when Han gives Gisele a key to his apartment, likely six or seven months. Maybe I will edit it in later.
> 
> ..
> 
> Something I’ve been grappling with and I have more incoherent thoughts about but hopefully will be clearer later, but I need to publish this chapter so a medium-long note for now: 
> 
> This might be one of the last times I revisit the virginity thing. I wasn’t going to make Gisele any younger (she’d always be at least 18 when she meets Han) because the actor who plays Han is much older the actress who plays Gisele so maybe the virgin at 20 and likely 21feels out of character but is it because Gisele (and the other women in this series) is sexualized that this can feel ridiculously out of character? And the obstacles I created to get there.
> 
> I wanted to try something new after writing so many versions in my other fic or head that lead to the same dynamic between Han and Gisele that I went for the virginity thing, and even then I was still doubtful as I had Gisele’s thoughts in the intro as her not wanting to make a big deal of it yet I am making a big deal of it by introducing it in the first place? But also not and kind of pushing it aside and not dealing with it until now and even this chapter is kind of soft on it?
> 
> I just hope all the previous chapters so far illustrate Gisele’s confidence that leads her to be the Gisele we know in F4-6, which is at least three years away in this fic if not longer. And even with her lone-wolf attitude I hope it comes off that she can be vulnerable and as a person and not just because that the virginity thing is her defining trait in this fic that doesn’t make sense. I guess the circumstances of having a clean slate in a new town and a time when social media wasn’t prevalent contributes to this and if she and Han’s setting were reversed then she’d have a certain reputation for being a prude or tease, but for now it’s more of her internal conflict of a relationship at an age where she’s still figuring things out about herself.
> 
> Or this is just bullshit and I wished I just went with early 20s Gisele who was madly in love with her college/army boyfriend but heartbroken by him and just less experienced than Han so they can still have all the same content. But again this idea only came in the last month or so after I developed the later chapters in UNFILTERED.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes of jealousy, doubt, and insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Published on July 22, 2020

....

**Chapter 10: Another Side**

…

**I. 10.9 Seconds**

Gisele was with Han in the car to a race, slowing down as she pulls up to the racing area.

“The idea of losing so much in 10.9 seconds,” Gisele shakes her head, “I still haven’t wrapped my head around.”

Of course she knew a lot can happen in that time. Gisele could load a gun in a fraction of that time, but that was another matter altogether and one she’d rather not think about.

“I’m not really a pep talk person, but as your boyfriend,” Han takes her hand to offer it a kiss, “If it helps, I still get nervous too. It means you want it.”

Gisele looks to Han and his reassuring smile helps.

People approach Han as they both get out of the car waiting for the other racers.

“What’s up?!”

“Han!”

“Babe-y!”

“Hey!”

Came the replies from the men and women giving him hugs, fist-bumps, handshakes and kisses hello.

“It’s been too long,” one of the woman lingers talking to Han, “Thought you ditched us for the east coast.”

“We all need a break to appreciate it,” Han shrugs, “And just living my life.”

Han beams at Gisele when she goes to stand next to him.

“This isn’t your usual style,” the short woman looks over the car, “I could beat that.”

“That’s because I’m racing,” Gisele says, arms crossed, “I’m Gisele, Han’s girlfriend.”

“Good luck, then…with everything,” the woman says, walking over to her group of friends by her car.

“She’s still around?”

“Girlfriend?”

“Did _he_ say she was?”

And other whispers and passive nonwhispers of similar comments rang out.

“Hey,” Han starts, putting his arm around the Gisele.

“She’s just trying to rile me up,” Gisele brushes off, “It’ll be sweeter when I win.”

Yes _still_, Gisele thought, four months in fact.

..

**II. Perfect 10 **

It was a few days later and Gisele’s room was a mess as she raids her closet for the perfect outfit, stopping in between for some semblance of organization as she rearranges in her own system, and then stopping again to ponder her hair.

“Hair straight?” Gisele asks frantically, pulling at her wavy strains as she thinks, “Han?”

She had a modeling audition the next day, having booked a few local gigs, but this upcoming one was a bigger deal, potentially a nationwide campaign.

“I think you look radiant in just about anyway, in anything,” Han grins as he sits on the edge of her bed rifling through a magazine.

“Nothing more like.” Gisele says under her breath, “You’re a man, aren’t you?”

“Look…” Han says, “Even if I was fashion forward, as your boyfriend first who’d like to remain your boyfriend, and as it’s fairly early in our relationship, this is just my instinct right now and how much I adore you and I’m sorry if I can’t be constructive.”

“You’re a man of action, and I’m asking you to use your words,” Gisele mutters, “What do I expect? Unless we’re talking about sweet-talk.”

“If they don’t want what you have to offer then it’s their loss,” Han continues with a nervous chuckle, “And I promise I’m not trying to coddle you or, be patronizing or whatever. It’s just the way I feel. And maybe this is a fashion thing and I wear mostly darks if I’m not wearing white.”

“I know you mean well,” Gisele goes to sit on Han’s lap, wrapping herself around him, “I’m just nervous. Anxious.”

“Wish this could end in 10.9 seconds?” Han tries to ease her, rubbing the small of her back.

“Win or lose, I could use a drive,” Gisele continues, “I need my own car already.”

“That’s a whole different kind of sweet-talk,” Han chuckles.

“And you’re the only guy I know who can pull off the Hawaiian shirts,” Gisele mumbles, “How’s that?”

“You don’t soak your pots and pans on time,” Han responds, “How’s that?”

“Better,” Gisele grins, “I’m going to call Suki.”

Gisele starts kissing Han, “Later.”

..

**III. Racer X**

It was Sunday barbeque at the Toretto’s and Han invited Gisele along with him.

“Looks who’s back,” Dom steps away from the grill to greet the two.

“Look who’s back himself,” Han retorts as they shake hands, “This is my girlfriend Gisele.”

“Dom,” the man does a double-take as he shakes Gisele’s hand, “Get yourselves some drinks and a seat.”

They talk and eat with Dom’s crew at the Toretto backyard.

“Han really likes you,” Dom says when he gets a moment alone with Gisele who is washing her hands, “Maybe the happiest I’ve seen him.

Gisele blushes with a smile.

“You remember me right? Unless there’s another Israeli soldier with a racing cousin named Lila in L.A.”

Gisele nods confirmation turning to face the man, “Unmistakable voice.”

“Just another pickup club story. But if you feel like you need to tell Han then that’s on you,” Dom pops another beer open, “I’ll help smooth it over if it comes to that.”

“Failed pickup story,” Gisele doesn’t know what else to say.

Gisele rejoins the picnic table.

“Tokyo?” Roman questions.

Gisele listens to Han’s excitement as he talks about Tokyo again, wondering how he can be so hopeful sometimes. And pretty certain that was what drew him to her.

Gisele was spaced out by the time they arrive at her apartment, coming back when the breeze from Han holding the car door hits her.

“Come up,” Gisele says, “Lila’s out.”

“Sure,” Han answers, clicking the lock button on his key fob.

Gisele links their arms, leading them to her bedroom once they get inside.

Han picks up the book he glanced at the last time he was there as he waits for Gisele to finish washing her face and change into sweats.

“Hectic few weeks,” Han comments as Gisele sits down next to him.

“I met Dom before today,” Gisele says.

“A lot of racers do.”

“I hit on him.”

“A lot of racers do that, too,” Han replies, perhaps waiting for more details he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“When I realized he was the guy I met before I thought about saying we met before but then I thought I’d have to explain—and that’s between me and you or the three of us, and maybe Letty, and there was a whole other group.”

“This was before us?” Han’s voice even.

“Last time I was in L.A.”

“I don’t have a right to be jealous,” Han shrugs.

It was true that they’ve encountered Han’s exes and past hookups so far, but it wasn’t a friend and colleague like Dom was to Han. 

“It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Gisele tries, “I know how much you look up to him, especially seeing it today. I don’t want to ruin your friendship or our relationship. I want to honest and tell you now and that it was more embarrassing than anything. My failed attempt at picking a guy up.”

Han shifts uneasily, “You two talk it over?”

“That’s all we did then. If that matters,” Gisele hesitates before expanding, “We were getting over other people. We aren’t trying to hide it like it is a big secret. It was a private matter and he said it was up to me if I wanted to tell you.”

“I believe you,” Han replies, “It happens. Maybe more of a middle school dilemma I’ve faced.”

Han sensed the self-deprecation settling in and as much as he believes Gisele he still needed to process it.

“I’m going to head home,” Han kisses Gisele briefly on the lips, “Goodnight.”

..

**IV. 10,000**

It was weeks later and Han was getting ready for the weekend. Gisele met him at his garage shop upon closing on Friday at his request.

“What do you think?” Han asks showing Gisele the rust and faded blue Nissan Silvia, “This guy wanted to unload it for parts but I convinced him to put it up as part of the race. I thought you might like it, if you’re interested.”

“What’s the extra cost of fixing it up?” Gisele looks it over.

“I thought we could work something out. And we work on it together for one,” Han offers as he explains, “I tested it around when I was in New York and then Dom drove it from New York for me. He thinks it could be something, too.”

“And what? Race for you?” Gisele’s brow furrows, “Mixing our relationship with business?”

“I just wanted to give you the first choice. Maybe set it aside until you can pay for it if that’s the most comfortable to you.”

“I do like it,” Gisele says, “I’ll have enough to race again in a few weeks and cover the initial cost if I win, but even if I do…let me think about it.”

“Of course,” Han says, “…it’s just an idea.”

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Racer X” is an article by Kenneth Li that inspired The Fast and the Furious, and Dom is the proxy of the subject of that article most likely. My note in chapter 6 said Dom could be New York based like the Racer X guy or Vin Diesel who plays Dom. Dom could still be born and raised in LA with Mia living there and Dom in between there and New York.
> 
> This was written as set in likely July 2006 in mind, but could be December 2005 (or whatever year(s) it needs to be if it doesn’t use Gal Gadot’s birthday (April 30, 1985) as the basis, whenever she’s 19/20/21 years old). 
> 
> They’ve had sex already but I couldn’t fit it in organically so I think I’ll leave it out unless someone comments about it being added in. The last act/segment “10,000” is a setup to the next chapter and the matter addresses this specifically so maybe I can have a chapter that’s not about sex after it became a big deal in this chapter.


End file.
